Strange Love
by BreakingBadFanatic21
Summary: Walt and Jesse aren't the typical vision of picture perfect business partners. When the stoic, hard-nosed Walt constantly argues and spars with the prideful and high strung Jesse, the common occurrence of bickering takes a "strange" turn. Amidst all of Walt's anxiety and unhappiness, can the fiery young Jesse fulfill his secret needs and desires?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ( or claim to own) the Breaking Bad series or any of its' concepts. I am but a humble fan making a fanfic story, simple as that.**

Jesse woke up, turning to his side and looking at the alarm clock on the black, primitive nightstand beside him.

"9am." He muttered, rubbing his boyish face, attempting to muster the courage to leave his semi-comfy bed. He reluctantly sat up and sighed, his still hazed brain pondering. Not only did he smoke a crap load of weed the night before, he got a little too familiar with the stash of Meth Walt had make in preparation for a few sales.

"Shit." He groaned, realizing the ramifications of his actions. The old coot was crazy enough, after the stunt he pulled in the desert with those two goons he might do just about anything. He walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror at his handsome face and ruffled hair as a result of a frenzied sleep. "What the hell am I gonna do?!"

He jumped at the sound of his cell phone and hurriedly raced to his bedside to answer.

"H-Hello?"

In a split second he knew it was, Walt. "Hey kid, I'm coming over." He said gruffly, immediately hanging up the phone in Jesse's ear.

Jesse sighed. "Now what the hell is he in such a hurry for- -?" He paused. He nearly forgot that the old man was married, with a baby on the way he figured. So he figured that their unique friendship…if it was even that wasn't the most ideal a wife would want her husband to have. A smirk appeared on his face. As gruff and tough as the old goat was on him he didn't have any balls to stand up to his wife.

He quickly hopped in the shower, needing to wash the sweat, grime, and cannabis smell off of his vibrant, young body.

It hadn't been 10 minutes and he heard the banging on the door. He quickly got out of the shower, draping a towel over his soaked body and running to the front door, hoping he wouldn't fall on his face. He opened it and was greeted by the usual stoic Walt dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt with white new balance sneakers. His hair was the same and he still had those dorky glasses.

"Yo, Walt." Jesse greeted, letting him in.

"I'm not your friend, you know. We're merely partners, it's Mr. white to you."

Jesse huffed. "Whatever, old man."

Walt snarled, then shook his head. The kid was hopeless.

"So what are you here for?"

"To check on my stash, why else?" He quickly said, letting himself eye up the place. "I see you cleaned it."

Jesse was sweating bullets. "Y-yeah…"

"We have a buyer later tonight, on the outskirts of town."

"Okay…" Jesse replied.

"You don't seem excited," Walt said, raising his brow. "Usually you eat this shit up."

"Well I'm not feeling the best- -"

"You were smoking last night weren't you?" Walt accused.

"N-No!" Jesse lied, walking away.

"Why are you walking away?" Walt inquired, growing more suspicious.

"I need my clothes!" he yelled back.

Suddenly he felt Walt's hands on his shoulders and felt his body being whirled around, he shut his eyes in fear of the older man.

"Liar." he spat, staring him down.

Jesse opened his eyes in dismay. He shook, seeing Walt's face so close to his. Snapping out of fear's trance Jesse's young pride took over and he head butted Walt. He cursed and fell back. "You old coot, don't you dare accuse me!" The cocky Jesse bellowed in triumph as he looked down at the stunned Walt.

"fuck you!" Walt shouted, lunging for him.

"Oh shit!" Jesse yelled, trying to flee. However, the attempt was ill-fated. He collapsed on his stomach as a result of the tile floor and wet feet, barely being able to keep the towel around his waist.

Walt immediately yanked him to him by his ankle. Jesse attempted to get up, squirming and cussing him every step of the way. Walt kept a tight grip on his wrists and pinned his legs under his.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Walt yelled. "Are you fucked up from meth right now?!"

"No! No! just get the fuck off me!" Jesse yelled back. "I'm cold, hungry, naked and am being pinned down by a crazy old timer!"

Walt sighed, still keeping a hold on him.

Jesse jumped, feeling his behind pushing against Walt. "Can you get off?" He asked, a bit embarrassed.

He smirked. He had him right where he wanted, he leaned to him. "Not until you tell me about the rocks you smoked." he whispered in his ear.

"Come on Mr. White…" Jesse muttered. He swallowed hard and jumped at the feel of Walt's growing hard-on pressing against his ass. "Yoooo…." he said, a bit worried at the physiological response that he was oh-so-familiar with. "Are you- -?"

In a split second Walt stood up, regrettably Jesse looked down and saw the large ridge forming where his zipper was. He actually made Mr. White hard.

He cleared his throat. "That was nothing, just made me think about the position I had my wife in last night."

Jesse chuckled. "Somehow I don't believe that." He sighed. "But fine…I had a little sample…go ahead and sue me…better yet, punch my face in!" He exclaimed, getting in his face.

Walt gritted his teeth and grabbed Jesse by the back of the head, staring him down. "That's our product you're snorting up! Don't be stupid!" He yelled.

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun, Mr. White," Jesse teased, moving from his grip. "Not that you know of any."

"WHAT?" Walt inquired, livid.

"I said….you don't know shit about having fun. Mr. fucking plain, lame ass teacher!"

Walt chuckled. "Put some clothes on, you rowdy idiot."

Jesse blushed and made his way to his room, quickly slipping into green camo shorts and a black tank top.

He saw Walt standing in the doorway, like a predator.

"You're so moody…first you can manhandle me then you can laugh things off." Jesse muttered.

"So are you, you youngsters are all the same. Impulsive, stupid…did I mention stupid?" He paused. "Well except my son, now he has a good head on his shoulders."

He scoffed at that statement. " And old farts like you think they know everything."

Walt yanked him by his wrist.

"What the fuck, man?!" Jesse exclaimed, feeling his temper flaring. "Do you want more of what I gave you before."

He laughed at the ornery boy. "I'm still standing so evidently what you gave me wasn't much."

Jesse looked away in disgust. "Touche'."

"Just be honest with me and I wont have to terrorize you."

"I'm fine!" He retorted. "and you'll terrorize me either way…"

"Ah, this is true." Walt mused with a half smile. He stared at him for a minute. He realized the only excitement that he was having was occasionally having sex with his naggy wife, but mostly it was to commit drug crimes with his acquaintance, the cocky, dunderheaded, Jesse Pinkman. A former flunky student. "Did you get smaller over the weekend?"

"What?" Jesse inquired, raising his brow. "what kind question is that?"

"Take off your shirt," He said with a sigh. "it's only been 4 fucking days since I've been here…so if you really have been going crazy with these drugs, especially my meth stash, I'm going to kick your ass." Walt said with malevolence in his voice.

Jesse begrudgingly took off his shirt. He shuddered when he felt Walt's big, calloused hands on his chest and back, inspecting each inch and blemish of his bare chest.

Jesse's cock sprung to life in response. His blood boiling hot, his veins on fire. Walt gazed down and saw the result of his hands on Jesse, his cock was pleased too, growing with anticipation.

"Wait…!" Jesse exclaimed. "I'm not…homo…"

"Me neither, I just haven't been fucked for a while." Walt said in his usual stoic tone.

"The drugs…" Jesse whispered, wanting Walt to be angry at him instead of sporting a boner for him. "I took them."

Walt's thin lips curled into a smile. "I know you did. I was your teacher, I know you."

"D-don't smile at me…" He hissed.

Walt ran his hand down his chest once again, switching to his back. He was painfully aroused and wanted release, in any form. "Jesse." Walt said in a forceful tone.

"What?" He shot back.

"Can we…jerk together?" He asked, placing his left hand down his pants.

Jesse nearly said "no", but the ache in his young cock was too prolonged to ignore. It was just them, two straight men jerking together for a bit of release.

"Y-Yeah…"

Walt pulled out his cock and plopped on the bed. His cock was thick and long, about 9 inches, Jesse's cock tingled in excitement seeing another. He flopped next to him, undoing his belt and whipping out his 7 inch one.

Without warning Walt straddled him, his hot cock rubbing against his. He groaned.

"Mr….White…" Jesse groaned. "I didn't know you were such a homo, what will your wife think?"

"I'm not a homo. And if I am you are too, obviously."

He sighed, not wanting to argue with Walt anymore. Not that he could even win.

"Can I touch you?" He inquired.

"Yeah," He said, observing Walt's wide hands grip his own cock and urging him to do the same. "Have you ever jerked with a guy before?"

"No, just you." He closed his eyes as he began jerking himself off along with Jesse. He caught himself looking at his face…Jesse was so cute making those faces. He had almost wanted his ass, almost... Which couldn't happen. He continued jerking himself, both men panting and groaning. Walt was getting dangerously close already. Sweat pooled at his brow and his cock felt painfully full, needing to be emptied.

"What's wrong old man?" Jesse taunted, panting. "you going to bust a nut already?"

Walt said nothing, just groaning at the heat of Jesse's cock against his. "Touch mine." He demanded.

Jesse obediently did so, feeling the girth and hardness of his former teachers cock flex in his hand. "Jerk it like that…" He instructed, falling on top of Jesse's smaller body in sheer bliss. "Just like that…" Walt's face was buried in Jesse's shoulder.

"Grab mine!" Jesse exclaimed.

He did so, feeling his young, vibrant cock in his hand, equally as needy and twitching for release as his.

"Let's come together, Mr. White…just this once." Jesse pleaded.

A hoarse groan escaped Walt as he felt himself cumming, and after cussing and throwing his head back in ecstasy Jesse came too. They had came together.

Walt laughed, wheezing a bit. "How was that?"

Jesse was trying to catch his breath. "Holy shit…that was so damn hot," He mused, feeling his wet chest. "you may be old but your cock isn't."

"It was pretty hot wasn't it- -?"

Suddenly they were startled by Walt's phone ringing. He glanced over at it, it was his wife.

"You can answer it." Jesse said, nearly pouting.

"Well what if I said I didn't want to?" Walt inquired, looking back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'd say that you're a fucking idiot." Jesse sneered. "You're married."

"And I like having fun…contrary to your opinion." Walt retorted.

"You're a cheater then?"

"No."

"You are…you just cheated with me!" He pushed Walt off of him. "And you're so homo…"

"And what does that make you, boy?" Walt spat, looking back at him. "You let me touch you." He whispered sultrily.

Jesse fell back to the bed and sighed. "Let's not talk about this anymore." He barked, running his hand down his face. "Just tell me about that sale tonight. Or better yet, answer the call from your fucking wife!"

"For the sale we're going to use the Winnebago again."

"Oh no…not that thing again! Do you realize or remember what happened in there?!"

"I'm well aware. It's disinfected and as long as no moron pulls up with a bunch of fucktard gangbangers we will be okay."

"Alright old man," Jesse said with a laugh. "You got everything figured out…don't you?"

"You can say that." Walt said, an air of confidence evident in his voice.

Jesse stood up, leading him to the basement where he moved the stash. "Most of it is here, how much did we need?"

"A half pound."

"I got that." He said walking over to the containers full of weed and meth.

Walt grabbed his shoulder and he looked back at him. "What?"

"I'm serious, don't do anymore meth." Walt snapped.

"Yes father." He said, laughing.

He whirled him around. "I'm fucking serious. Leave that stash alone. I don't give a fuck if you get blown out of your pea-brained mind…but do not touch the meth. It will destroy you."

"I took health class before." Jesse retorted in annoyance.

"Like that means anything. We sell, we don't use the shit…that has to be our rule or it's going to whittle you down to nothing."

Jesse smirked. "What, you care about me?"

"No, I just don't feel like digging another hole." He retorted, running his finger through his hair.

"Well fuck you too." Jesse said with a laugh.

"Half a pound of meth, Captain."

Jesse blushed. "Don't call me that, you old goat." He muttered, bagging up the stash.

Walt snatched the bag from his hand. "It was on your license plate, I saw when you were fleeing the scene after banging some floozy."

He stretched the back of his head. "So what?"

"So nothing, it was just very humorous is all." Walt walked back up the stairs and towards the door, picking up a small knapsack.

"I didn't see that there before." Jesse mused.

"Because you were too busy fighting me." Walt said with a sigh. "And you must be an idiot to think I can casually walk outside with a gleaming half-pound of rock." He continued, slipping the plastic bag inside. "We're going to head back to the desert and make more while we're there waiting for the deal.

"We need pieces right?"

"What?" Walt asked, flashing him a perplexed look.

"Guns, old timer, guns…" Jesse breathed in frustration of the apparent language barrier between them.

"Sure, that would be nice." Walt watched as Jesse went into the kitchen, within minutes he heard rustling and the cursing of a scatter-brained young man. He couldn't believe that he had jerked with him, was actually hard and came from that. He had never touched another man, the possibility never entered his mind until today. No, he didn't like men it was only a mistake.

Jesse was cursing up a storm. His legs felt like jello and his arms shook, not mention the painful blush claiming his proud, boyish face. "That fucking old goat…" Te muttered. "Touching me…" He couldn't forget about that, the feel of Walt's needy cock against his own. "Shit, shit, shit. Stop. Stop. Stop!" He slammed his fists against the counter. "I'm not gay." He muttered. "I'm not gay." Not that he had anything against gay men but he never thought such an encounter would happen to him. He hadn't hated it…but he didn't necessarily love it either.

"Everything okay in there?" Walt yelled.

Flustered, still thrashing about in the kitchen drawer. He yanked back his hand and saw his thumb spurting blood. "Fuck!"

Walt walked into the kitchen seeing Jesse holding his thumb. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Looking for a piece, what the hell else?! And I nicked my thumb on a knife in the drawer."

Walt grabbed his hand. "Let me see."

Jesse was still blushing.

"It's more than a nick. It's pretty deep," He said, eyeing his youthful hand. "You may need stitches."

"Fuck that, we have a deal later tonight. I'll wrap it up and grit my teeth." Jesse grunted.

"Suit yourself." Walt replied, not wanting to fight the high-strung young man. "But let me get this straight, you store your guns in a drawer where your knives are?"

"Why don't you shut up and help me find them?" He inquired in annoyance as he wrapped up his thumb in a dishrag.

After finally finding the 2 pistols they ventured out to the desert. It was only 1pm while the deal was at 11pm. It was crucial that they stay put and prepare more product.

Jesse blushed, remembering when Walt stripped down to those dorky underwear and like clockwork he did so again, but to his surprise he wore dark blue boxer briefs. He still had those stupid glasses on. He began noticing details he hadn't noticed during their last visit in the desert. He shook his head and cussed.

"He's just a stupid old guy." He muttered. "No sex appeal whatsoever."

"What?" Walt inquired, looking over his shoulder.

"I said, why do you always have to strip down when we come here?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, because it's hot and I don't want my wife smelling meth on me."

He laughed. "Oh yeah…your keeper. She doesn't know you're here making and selling." He taunted.

"What about your parents? I bet they're proud of you." Walt retorted, his voice sharp with sarcasm.

"That's a low fucking blow, you know?!" He yelled, shaking his head. "And I take it you're the perfect family man," He spat with a smug chuckle. "That's why you're leaving your pregnant wife and disabled son to cook meth for a living!"

"Shut up." Walt growled through gritted teeth. "You know nothing boy…absolutely nothing."

"I know fucking enough!" Jesse yelled.

Walt felt himself getting out of control, how could he let this young punk get to him?

Without warning he was assaulted by a series of harsh coughs. He sat down in the seat and slumped over, trying to catch his breath.

Jesse looked in shock. "You're sick…"

"No shit."

"So why are you here, dumbass?!"

"Leave it alone would you?!" Walt yelled standing up.

"Like hell I will, I wanna get to the bottom of this."

Walt suddenly grabbed his shoulders, perplexed, Jesse looked back at him. "Don't be stupid, Mr. White. We're partners. Don't be so lame all the time."

He just wanted the kid to shut up about it all. That was his problem, always so mouthy and sassy…defiant. And then he felt the same ache he had felt earlier before jerking himself to oblivion with his much younger accomplice.

He did something he never thought he would do…kiss Jesse.

He squirmed, cursed and nearly punched a hole through Walt's shoulders. He was stunned, another man just kissed him. Straight-laced, boring Mr. white at that. The more he squirmed the tighter Walt's grip on him was. He jumped at the feel of Walt's tongue darting in his mouth.

Jesse defiantly bit Walt's tongue, he grunted in anguish and tore his mouth from his. "What in the hell did you do that for, brat?!"

"I don't kiss dudes…" Jesse said, looking away, trying to hide his red face.

"It's okay, Jesse." Walt crooned.

"No…this isn't okay…I've wanted women all my life now you're trying to fuck it up for me!"

He cupped Jesse's face in his hand. "One kiss is okay." He soothed, leaning in once again. His lips crashed against his, his slightly sore tongue making it's way back into Jesse's mouth. He pulled his light young body to his hard, aged body.

Jesse punched his chest but it was no use. He just kept kissing him, regrettably it felt great. Walt's taste and scent was…familiar, welcomed.

He grunted as he pushed him up against the counter, leaning against him. Flasks and other glass equipment fell to the floor. Normally Walt would flinch at the sight of chemistry equipment being destroyed, but now he couldn't care less about anything at this moment in time except Jesse.

Before He could protest Walt undid the belt and zipper of his shorts, retrieving his already aroused cock from its' holder. "See? Why even fight me?" He mused. "Feel mine."

Jesse closed his eyes and felt the entrance of his underwear. He was as hard as steel. He felt his lips on his again, then his big hands cupping his tight ass.

"What the hell are you- -" He paused. He wanted to deny that it felt good but he couldn't. Walt was a pretty decent kisser, his hot breath tasted musky, his bare skin radiating heat even against his fully clothed body. "Knock it off already!" Jesse exclaimed, not wanting to enjoy it.

"Don't act like you don't want this." Walt whispered, lust in his voice as he felt Jesse's hard cock.

"You didn't tell me what's wrong with you…," Jesse groaned between gritted teeth. That old lecher was trying to distract him...and it was working. He was fighting like hell to resist his growing desire. Walt stripped him of his shirt, then taking his nipple between his fingers.

"Mr….White…" Jesse groaned, pushing his mouth up to his.

Walt grunted as a result of the pleasant surprise. Fire surged through his veins as he smoothed his hand over his own cock.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jesse exclaimed, panting.

"What does it look like?" Walt breathed, kissing him again.

"Grab mine!" Jesse demanded.

Walt took Jesse's cock in his hand and caressed it. He grinded his cock against his in one delicious thrust of his hips. Hardness to hardness…flesh to flesh felt too good to deny.

"This is…gay…" Jesse breathed.

"Yeah…" Walt panted as he continued stroking both of there cocks.

"But fuck…it feels so damn good." Jesse exclaimed, his voice hoarse and jagged with need.

Walt's plan of distraction was working, Jesse was hot, horny and doing everything but offering him his ass.

"Why are you sick?" He inquired, closing his eyes.

"Don't ask me again, some things are best to be left untold." Walt lectured, taking his nipple in his mouth.

Jesse's eyes flew open and his breath became jagged at the new and unfamiliar sensation.

"I want you so much, Jesse." Walt groaned. "Let me have you." He whispered, nipping at his neck as he pushed down Jesse's shorts.

Jesse didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted Mr. White but why? Why after all this time? Why was he so gay for him?

"I-I can't…" Jesse groaned.

That seemed to snap Walt out of his lusty trance. He looked up at him. "I'm…sorry." he managed to say, retrieving his clothes from the ground.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked, still panting from their steamy encounter.

"To see my wife." He answered back, stepping into his pants and buttoning them.

"We need to get the next batch ready, not to mention our deal is later tonight!"

"I'm sorry…" He said as he put his shirt and shoes on.

"What the fuck does that even mean?!" Jesse screamed.

"I'M SORRY!" Walt yelled, shutting the door behind him.

Jesse leaned against the counter. "Fuck…I can't believe that just happened." He burned with rage against his deserting partner. He flung open the door and stormed after him. "Yeah, that's right! Go fuck off to your wife!"

Walt looked back at him. "I don't know what came over me, you can have my share from tonight."

"You mean you want me to meet these guys alone?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"How the hell will you get back to get your car?! You dip shit!"

"I'll walk into town and call a cab, goodbye Jesse."

He huffed. "whatever." He hissed, storming back in the trailer, slumping on the floor. "What a deadbeat partner. Not to mention old and perverted too." He looked down at his hard-on. "I can't be gay…this damned thing comes up when anything brushes past it." he looked out the window, seeing him walking down the road. "Yeah…go back to your fucking wife."

Later that night Walt laid in bed next to his sleeping wife, but strangely all he could think about was Jesse. The loudmouthed, impulsive, idiot. He had crossed the line today, technically had been cheating on Skylar with a young man just a few years older than Walter jr. he remembered his soft lips, frail delicate body marked by abuse, his annoying…yet endearing delinquency. He shifted restlessly, he was still painfully aroused. He couldn't get their encounter from earlier that day out of his mind. He turned to look at the alarm clock, it was going to be 11pm soon. He felt bad leaving Jesse behind but it was for the best. He could barely control himself that time. What was it about Jesse that had him up for almost an hour?

Walt sighed. He probably should've stayed. He did need the money. Without further thought he slipped into his loafers and robe. With urgency he slipped out of the room, not looking back. He ran out of the house and hopped into his car, trying to get to the desert quick, fast, and in a hurry. He wanted to see Jesse…no…he NEEDED to see him. He hoped that he was alright.

After driving 25 minutes he ran as fast as he could to met back up with Jesse. He saw the young man sitting on the ground and looking up at the sky. He seemed devoid of thought.

"Jesse." Walt called out to him, his voice low.

Without warning Jesse turned his head as if he were a robot, his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. "Fuck you." He hissed.

"You don't mean that." Walt said, walking towards him.

"Stay back!" Jesse commanded.

"These cold desert temperatures will be too much for you without a coat. You'll catch cold without a coat."

"Says the fucktard who runs around in his underwear and robe." Jesse retorted with a snarky laugh.

"I came to see if you were okay!"

"You deserve a fucking cookie…the dudes didn't show up." He exclaimed, standing up and throwing up his hands.

"Well at least you're okay." Walt breathed. He laid back in the chair trying to catch his breath, wheezing and coughing.

Jesse's face lit up with concern. He could no longer be mad at Walt. "Do you need water?"

He wheezed again. "No kid, this cough can't be fixed with water."

"What is it?"

Walt looked away and sighed.

Jesse daringly took his chin in his hand and turned his tired face in his direction. "Tell me, I'm your fucking partner…and I don't want you dying on me."

"Well that can't be helped." Walt retorted, shrugging out of Jesse's grasp. "I have lung cancer."

Jesse's eyes widened and he fell back on the floor. "Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me- -?!" He asked, clenching his head in horror.

"It's bad. Real bad."

Jesse was speechless.

"The reason why I want to cook meth is to make thousands of dollars so my family's future can be secured." He said, sighing. "That's why I've been hanging tough through all of this shit."

"Mr. White…"

He sighed. "Call me Walt. There's no formalities for a dying man."

"Don't say that!" Jeese yelled. "Do I need to slap the shit outta you?!"

Walt scowled. "I'm dying and my nagging wife wants me to prolong things by getting chemo."

"Why don't you get treatment?"

He sighed. "Truth is…I'm scared. Scared of the side-effects…scared the chemo won't work."

Jesse stood up, rubbing his hard face, then kissing his lips gently.

Walt's eyes flung open. He couldn't believe it, cocky, self-righteous Jesse was kissing him.

"Shut up about this doubt already…" He said, looking him in the eye. "Get the treatment."

"Why? And be miserable from all the side-effects?"

"I didn't know my former teacher was such a pussy." Jesse joked.

Walt looked at him and smiled. "You're a idiot but you're okay."

"And you're old but you're kinda cool I guess."

"You kissed me…"

"Yeah…" He replied, blushing. "I'm not gay…I just…"

"You just what?" Walt teased.

"Nothing." Jesse spat, his pride on the rebound now.

"Say it…it's just us here." Walt urged.

"I'm not gay, damn it!" Jesse retorted through gritted teeth as he pressed his lips against Walt's. His heart was beating so fast in his chest and his cock matched the rhythm. Walt grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

"Me neither." He said blandly, wanting to enjoy the kiss for a little bit longer.

"Can we go back to my place?" Jesse asked, blushing. He desperately wanted to finish what they had started earlier.

"Yeah." Walt said as he started up the Winnebago, finally succeeding after the 3rd try.

Walt couldn't comprehend what he was about to do, his body was being ravaged by this cancer, and soon the treatments. For the first time in a long while he has an opportunity for his body to feel good, and he desperately wants that. Needs that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After parking in the driveway, Jesse led Walt back inside the home that he grew ever-so-familiar with. After shutting the door behind him, Walt took Jesse's young body in his arms, exploring him with his hands like he wanted to. He slipped his hand under his shirt, rubbing his nipple.

"What the fuck are you doing, you perverted old timer- -?!" Jesse exclaimed, wanting to shield his red face.  
"Just seeing if you're sensitive there again." Walt said with a smirk.  
"Fuck no I'm not!" Jesse protested.  
"But you liked it when we were in the RV." He mused, his breath hot and musky against Jesse.  
"Have you done this before with some other man or something?"  
"Hell no." Walt barked, easing in to kiss him. "You're the only one."  
Jesse was beet red from his ears to his toes as he eased in to kiss him back.  
Walt continued fondling his nipples as he kissed him.  
"This is different from being with a girl, you know. My tits aren't sensitive," He paused. "Well…not as fucking sensitive…" He said, realizing he couldn't hide his body's response to Walt's touch.  
Walt chuckled.  
"Shut up…old man." Jesse said, exasperated. "Let's just go to bed."  
He whirled him around. "Is the great Jesse Pinkman nervous?" Walt asked in delight.  
"Fuck you…"  
He smiled. "You're kind of cute when you're feisty."  
Jesse looked up at him in embarrassment.  
"You're so cute it makes me want to fuck you so hard." Walt whispered.  
Jesse wondered why Mr. White had to talk to him like that. It was getting him so hot…and hard.

"Let's go to bed, Jes." Walt urged.  
Jesse said nothing, simply leading him to his room.  
After making their way to his bed he plopped down, looking up at Walt. "You're expecting me to take your cock up my ass, aren't you?"  
He grinned while putting his hands on his hips. "Well in these type of encounters there needs to be a catcher."  
Jesse's eye twitched at that response. "So you think- -?!"  
"Well I'm older and more experienced." Walt mentioned in a manner of fact way.  
"That doesn't mean shit!"  
He laughed. "Of course, young people today think it's all about quantity…rather than quality."  
Jesse scowled, ignoring that backhanded comment towards his generation "What, so a cock is good enough in my ass but not yours?" Jesse sneered.  
Walt sighed. "Well we don't have to do it then." He said in a matter of fact way.  
Jesse's eyes widened. "Ah, no…that's not what I meant- -"  
Being a former teacher of a delinquent student had its' good points, such as reverse psychology.  
"What do you mean, Jesse?"  
He could feel his face reddening. He didn't like Mr. White's voice now. It had been getting him so hot and crazy, just hearing him say his name made him so- -  
Walt leaned down and kissed him. "Did you still want this?"  
"No…" Jesse replied, then pausing. "But I want to do it because it's with you. Even though you're a pervy old timer."  
Walt sat down beside him, rubbing the side of his face.  
"Well aren't you Mr. Gentle?" Jesse said with sarcasm.  
"You talk a lot, at least Skylar didn't talk much."  
Jesse narrowed his eyes. "Well why don't you go back to her then if I'm too high strung for your tastes?!" He spat.  
Suddenly Walt pushed him, having him land on his back. Jesse looked up, seeing Walt pinning him down on the bed. "Because I want you and your sassy mouth." Walt said, looking down at the blushing younger man.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL SCENES/CONTENT BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING MEN. IF THIS ISNT YOUR CUP OF TEA, TURN BACK NOW (LOL). DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

(I made changes to this story on this site from my ipad...so please bear with the lack of spaces. Hope it doesn't take away from the story for you guys! (sorry :I) Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Walt lifted up Jesse's shirt and boldly sucked on his left nipple. Jesse's ears burned a dark red as he continued, he attempted to cover his face only to hear an amused laugh from Walt.  
"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He teased, kissing his forehead.  
"I'm not gay like you." He groaned as Walt continued playing with his nipples.  
"Whatever you say, Jesse," He said as he felt the lining of his zipper, feeling his energetic cock twitch. "But your cock is so hard right now."  
"Because you're touching it, you prick!" Jesse yelled.  
"We'll see if you're still that sassy when I'm pounding your ass with my cock." He retorted, whipping out his own.  
Jesse looked at Walt's massive cock, it must have gotten bigger from before. "We'll see who catches."  
He took off his glasses and pulled down his pants, then shrugging out of his shirt as he continued kissing Jesse. He also began taking off his clothes.  
Walt straddled Jesse's body.  
He eyes him in his entirety. His slender, young body…pale, hairless and nearly angelic.  
Jesse looked up at his older mentor's body, it was battered from age and sickness, yet firm and hard. His chest was strong, reddish-brown hairs were proudly displayed, his stomach having a "treasure trail" of hair leading to his massive member.  
"We'll see who's catching!" Jesse exclaimed, rolling on top of him.  
He smiled, not taking the hot headed boy seriously. "Come here and give me a kiss, Jes." Walt cajoled.  
"I'm not your bitch you know!" Jesse snarled.  
"Don't be like that…" Walt crooned as he grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply.  
Jesse, being himself looked away in defiance.  
"While you're in this position why don't you do something for me?" He inquired, looking down at his painfully erect cock.  
"You mean you want me to suck your cock?" Jesse inquired, with a snarky smirk.  
"Just for a second." Walt replied with a half smile, looking back at him endearingly.  
Jesse grumbled. "Fine," He said, turning his attention to Walt's hard cock. "But if you cum in my mouth I swear I'm going to smother your old ass in your sleep!"  
Walt laughed hysterically. "You're impossible, you know that?"  
He blushed, leaning down and giving his cock a few kisses and strokes, then looking back up at him. "Will you tell anyone?"  
"No, Jes." Walt crooned. "Never."  
Jesse nodded and attempted to fit half of his massive cock into his eager young mouth.  
"This is just between you and me." Walt assured, closing his eyes. He groaned, feeling the frantic licks Jesse was giving his cock. He winced and writhed in pleasure as he continued. "Have you ever- -?"  
"No…this is my first time doing this." Jesse said, a bit of innocence in his voice. "So you'd better be grateful!"  
Walt smiled at him. "Well it still feels really good and I am very grateful." He said, easing his head back down where he liked it most. Jesse kissed around his cock, observing his tense balls.  
"You going to come soon, old timer?"  
He flashed a playful smile. "Well I don't know, but if I do I'll make sure I hit you right between the eyes."  
Jesse rolled his eyes.  
"I'm just kidding, I won't do that unless you ask me to." He smiled in satisfaction as he felt Jesse's tongue and mouth go up and down on his rock-hard shaft. Gently sucking  
as he looked up at him seductively. "How was that?!" He asked smugly, wanting to be the best at everything.  
"Not bad, you get an A+ for sucking my cock but got Fs all throughout my class."  
"Jeez…can you just say something positive?!" Jesse whined.  
"Okay Jes, it feels so good when you suck me like this. You're better than my wife," He sighed. "Well my wife wont even do that for me…"  
He blushed from ear to ear. "Shut up you perv…"  
Walt switched positions so that he was on top of Jesse again, then parting his legs.  
"You looking for gold?" He teased.  
"No," Walt said, rubbing the inside of his thigh, observing his body. "I'm looking for a way to shut you up."  
Jesse snorted. "Well…what are you waiting for?"  
"So you are gay." Walt teased.  
"Shut up old man, I bet you're super hard looking at my ass!" He retorted.  
"I am." Walt shamelessly admitted, grabbing on his hard cock and rubbing it against Jesse's.  
He squirmed and shook with lust. "Fuck…" He breathed, burning with desire.  
"How do you feel, Jesse?" Walt asked as he continued rubbing his aroused cock against Jesse's. "Does it feel good?"  
He groaned. "You are so damn annoying- -!" He yelled, then gasping when Walt bent down to bite at his nipples. Somehow that felt good now, he was so hard now as he felt Walt touch and bite him.  
Walt looked down at him. He felt so hot to the touch and blushed in embarrassment.  
"Stop toying with me!" Jesse exclaimed, grabbing Walt's broad shoulders.  
"Tell me what you want," He said. "You never shut the hell up any other time."  
"O-Okay!" Jesse exclaimed, looking away bashfully. "G-Go ahead…"  
"And what?" Walt inquired, raising his brow.  
Jesse looked up at him, his face full of longing. "You dipshit...do I really have to say it?" He asked, opening his legs wider so that Walt could get a good view of his tight, virgin ass.  
His cock hummed and yearned for Jesse. He thought about him day and night…he needed to feel his tight hole around him. He rubbed his cock at the newfound entrance.  
"You don't have to be gentle…I'm no fucking pansy…" Jesse spat.  
"Alright," Walt said, his voice ominous. "Face down, and have your tight ass up."  
Jesse nearly grew another inch hearing Walt talk like that. He quickly obeyed and eagerly looked back at him.  
"Wait,.how will I do this?" Walt wondered, staring at Jesse's ass for a moment.  
"Beats the hell outta me…" Jesse replied, looking away, a tad embarrassed.  
"How will my cock even fit?"  
"I don't care! Just...do it!"  
"Sure, Jes…you don't need to beg me." Walt teased.  
"You wish that I'd beg you!," Jesse retorted, his voice full of pride. "You want it as much as I do."  
Walt smiled. "You're right," He said, kneeling against him, his cock pressing against his bare ass. He groped his ass and grunted in approval as he reached down to fondle Jesse's cock. He wanted Jesse to beg him to fuck his tight, young ass…he desperately wanted that. He shuttered, feeling Walt's large hands squeeze and manhandle his member. "I do want your ass."  
"D-Do it…" Jesse breathed.  
"Do what?"  
"You're such a fucking sadist, you know that?!" He yelled. He had too much pride to beg, so he simply rubbed his ass against Walt, teasing him. "Come on…don't you want my ass, ?" He teased.  
"Hell yes," Walt breathed. "I want to fuck you so bad."  
"Fuck my ass then!" Jesse demanded.  
Walt lined his pulsating cock against Jesse's tight entrance, then falling against his back, biting at his ear. "We need lube don't we?"  
"Hell if I know…just do it now!" Jesse urged. "I don't want to wait anymore!"  
Without warning Jesse felt a surge of pain as Walt slowly forced himself inside him.  
Jesse groaned and clenched the sheets. "Shit…fuck…"  
Walt gritted his teeth as he entered Jesse for the first time, not wanting to hurt him…he entered slow, inch by inch. It seemed like an eternity.  
"Damn- -" Walt said through gritted teeth as he continued entering him.  
Jesse felt his eyes water but he didn't cry.  
"Jesse," Walt purred, his voice smoky. "You're so tight here." He said, rubbing his ass. Jesse was the tightest he had ever felt, sucking each and every inch of him in with remarkable compliance. He settled himself inside of him, waiting for Jesse to adjust to him.  
"Mr. White…" Jesse whined. "No more waiting…just fuck my ass…please…"  
He hovered over him.  
"…Just fuck my brains out." Jesse pleaded, needing to feel Walt against him,  
Walt grunted, kissing the back of his neck.  
"Yes…," Jesse whispered as he felt the first strong thrust Walt gave him. He moaned as he pressed his face against the pillow as Walt fed Jesse's ass with his big cock. With each delicious stroke and thrust of his hips Jesse was in pure ecstasy. Walt fucked him hard and fast. Both men panted as there relationship was finally being consummated. "Yes…please, Mr. White!"  
"You feel so good, Jesse!"  
"Harder!" Jesse demanded.  
Walt sped up his thrusts as he slipped his hand over Jesse's throbbing cock, jerking it to the rhythm of his own cock thrusting into his ass.  
Jesse whimpered and moaned. "I-I'm so- -"  
"Are you going to cum?"  
"N-Not until you do…" He groaned. "I won't be outdone by you." He said with a smug half-smile as he looked back at him.  
Walt closed his eyes as he continued. It felt so good being with Jesse. No nagging, just pleasure. Raw pleasure.  
"Ahh…so deep!" Jesse groaned. He desperately wanted to cum, this was all too much…too hot, too fucking hot.  
"Yeah…" Walt grunted.  
"Deeper!" Jesse yelled. "Harder…!"  
Walt sped up his thrusts, he had never fucked like this before. It was so new and exciting, it felt so good with Jesse. He could take all that Walt wanted to give him and be in pure ecstasy. He huffed as he slapped his ass and continued jerking him off, that nearly bought Jesse to his knees. Walt was so lusty, so fucking hot…so rough. He was driving him crazy, he felt like a high-schooler again. Sitting in Mr. White's class…all that time Jesse hadn't thought about letting him fuck him. It never would have crossed his mind to even be with a man sexually. But now he was letting his old teacher take him in his own bed. It felt so good, so right. It was as if when they were together nothing else mattered, Jesse really liked that.  
"Mr. White…" Jesse moaned.  
"Jes…," Walt breathed. "Ah, yeah…"  
"Fuck…holy shit this feels good!"  
Walt closed his eyes and attempted to catch his breath as he continued thrusting inside of Jesse. "I hope you're close because I am!" He exclaimed as he continued thrusting and jerking Jesse off.  
"Yeah…almost- -"  
"Come on, Jes…come for me." Walt commanded, his voice dark and heavy in Jesse's ear.  
Jesse's eyes widened and he felt a surge of pleasure in his ass. "Ah…yeah! Mr. White!," He yelled. "Fuck yeah!," Jesse panted. "I'm so close right now! So fucking close!"  
Walt felt the pulsating of Jesse's ass and nearly howled. His hips shook as he felt his impending orgasm. "Come for me…" Walt crooned.  
"Yeah…I will…" Jesse groaned. "Mr. White- -I want you to cum with me!" He begged. "I wanna feel that again so bad!"  
"Okay Jes," Walt's breathing became hoarse, urgent. "Jesse…," He groaned. "I'm cumming- -!" After one final thrust Jesse felt a surge of warmth enter his ass. Walt grunted as he continued cumming, emptying all he had inside for Jesse, ushering his own mind numbing orgasm.  
"Shit! Ahh…" A large stream of cum shot from Jesse and he sighed, his knees giving out from underneath him.  
Walt grunted, falling against him and pulling out.  
Jesse was silent.  
"You're silent for once," Walt joked, trying to catch his breath. "So it takes me shoving my cock up your ass and making you cum to get you to be quiet." He mused.  
He laughed. "That means you can do it more often."  
"You want to keep doing this?" Walt inquired, raising his brow.  
"Yeah, just with you.." Jesse said looking away. "Since I'm not gay or anything."  
"Sure, Jes." Walt said as he kissed the back of his neck; and soon they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walt woke up frenzied rather than carefree. He actually spent the night with Jesse! That wasn't good, not good at all. Well it was good…just not good for keeping up appearances.  
He glanced at his phone. Messages from Skyler of course.  
"Shit." He hissed through gritted teeth. He looked through each text, the main theme being the question. "Where are you?"  
Their was no going back. He had slept with Jesse. Cheated on his wife.  
He looked over, seeing him sleeping peacefully, then slowly opening his eyes.  
"How's your ass?" He asked, pulling back the covers and slapping it.  
Jesse jumped at his gesture, then bursting out laughing. "What the hell kind of question is that to wake up to?"  
"Alright, well next time I won't ask." Walt said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Look at Mr. White…oozing with chivalry." Jesse teased, kissing his cheek. "Will you kiss my asshole better too?" He joked.  
"Hell no." Walt retorted, standing up and walking into the bathroom and relieving himself. "I overslept." He muttered, so many things going through his mind…like how he is going to do major damage control.  
"Yeah, well we did do some serious fucking last night." Jesse said. "So my ass is good huh?," He inquired, pride in his voice as he rolled on his back, putting his hands behind his head. "Never thought my ass would be the object of somebody's hard-on."  
Walt smiled and looked over at him. "Well, here we are, plus your ass is pretty tight…" He said with a wink, then sighing. "But I'm in the doghouse now."  
"Oh, that's right…your wife doesn't know how you spend your time."  
He began picking up his clothes. "I need to go."  
Jesse sighed. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I need to see my wife." He replied, straightening up his clothes and putting on his shoes.  
He looked back at Jesse and his eyes softened.  
"The fuck was good if that counts for anything…," Jesse said, standing up and walking over to him. "But you are married."  
Walt turned to him, not knowing what to say.  
"Get out of here you old bastard." Jesse spat, looking away.  
Walt's mouth went dry. That wasn't Jesse's usual smartass tones. He was serious.  
"Jesse- -"  
"Go back to your wife…" Jesse's ego and pride were hurt. He couldn't deal with Walt anymore. This was all just an accident…something that shouldn't have happened.  
He swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry a lot these days."  
He said nothing, only making his exit.  
He drove back to his house. His stomach was in knots, his heart dropped to his feet and he felt a surge of desire again thinking about Jesse. He had hurt him, surprisingly. He never thought he could hurt the high strung idiot. But he went to bed with him, became one with him, only to leave him the following morning.  
His stomach began to churn and he pulled over vomiting violently and coughing. It must be the cancer acting up, or maybe it was his bad karma. After catching his breath he buckled his seat belt and continued to drive back home.

"Mr. Fucktard has a wife…" Jesse mused. "I knew but I still wanted to fool around." He sighed. "What does that hag have that I don't?" He paused. "Well besides a loose vagina and saggy tits," He laughed to himself, then sighing. It was morning and he was hard. "The asswipe should've at least fucked me before he left."

Walt pulled up in the driveway, after getting out of the car he quickly unlocked the door and went inside. He sighed. The lights were still off, Walter jr and Skylar were still sound asleep. He thanked his lucky stars as he made his way to the bedroom, quietly stripping off his clothes and falling back into bed.  
A few hours later he woke up, violently ill, he ran to the toilet coughing and wheezing.  
"Walt!" Skylar called out, rushing to his side.  
"I'm okay…" He wheezed.  
"Did you take the medicine?" She inquired, panicking.  
"No..not today. What does it matter?!" He snarled, looking back at his wife.  
"Walt- -!"  
"What the hell do you think is making me like this?!" He asked in frustration.  
"The cancer…it's the cancer…"  
"I can't tell if it really is the cancer or these damned drugs!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist on the floor.  
"Relax, Walt." Skyler said, attempting to soothe her distraught husband.  
"RELAX you say?!," He breathed. "Relax?…I'm dying Skylar, I'm dying."  
"Don't say that!" Skylar spat, looking down at her husband.  
"And you just want to prolong my suffering!" He hissed through a hoarse cough.  
"Don't you care about Jr…and our daughter?!" She yelled  
"I do care!," He yelled back. "Don't you dare even go there!"  
"Walt…come on…," Skylar said with a sigh. "I didn't mean- -"  
"I'm going for a drive." He said, standing up and running his hand over his face.  
"We can talk these feelings out." Skylar assured.  
"Skylar. Please." He begged, holding his hand up, wanting to stop her words.  
"When will you be back?"  
"I don't know." He said as he put on his tan khaki pants and green dress shirt and brown shoes. "I just want time alone."  
"Okay…" She said turning away and leaning on the counter.  
He left, getting in his car, pulling off before Skylar could get the chance to talk him out of leaving.  
He drove and drove until he was a block away from Jesse's home. He was such an ass. Not only had he hurt his partner but he was hurting his wife.  
He wanted to a least apologize to Jesse. He wondered if he should break it off. He knew he should but deep down he couldn't part with the loudmouthed moron.  
He drove to his place and walked up to the door, gaining the courage to knock on the door, needing to see him.  
"What?!" Jesse yelled from behind the door.  
"It's me." Walt said into the door as he fiddled with the keys in his left pocket.  
"Oh, what, did your wife kick your old ass to the curb?" Jesse inquired with spite in his voice.  
"No you dunce!," He grunted. "Just open this door." He urged.  
"Fuck off!" Jesse yelled.  
Walt gritted his teeth in rage. "Open this fucking door!" He screamed, pounding on the door.  
"You're a fucking psycho you know that?!" Jesse whispered, opening the door.  
Without warning he was jumped by Walt. He was rubbing and kissing him.  
He pushed him off. "So you think I'm a easy lay huh?!"  
"No, you idiot. I missed you." He retorted, kissing his neck.  
Jesse laughed. "Yeah right so after 5 hours after going home you realize that?"  
"YES." Walt said, desperately trying to regain his young lover's confidence.  
"You're such a liar!" Jesse said, walking away.  
Walt grabbed his arm. "Jes." He cajoled.  
"You know, I don't know why I let you fuck me at all…" Jesse muttered, tearing his arm from his grasp. "You're old…and married," He paused. "And a dude."  
"Well can I at least stay here for the day?"  
Jesse shrugged. "I don't give a shit what you do, you old fossil."  
Walt sat in the living room, sprawling out on the couch.  
Jesse went back upstairs and began taking a shower.  
Walt could smell the aroma of the Axe body wash Jesse always wore, the typical fragrances for young men.  
15 minutes later against his better judgment Walt went upstairs. He saw Jesse drying off his hair in his gray boxers.  
He could feel himself lusting for him. He had never liked men before, so he had no idea how he became so attracted to Jesse.  
He looked over his shoulder. "What do you want?"  
"I want you."  
"No, you want your wife!" Jesse yelled  
"If that was the case why the hell am I here?!" Walt yelled back.  
"For some ass!" Jesse screamed. "An easy fucking lay!"  
Walt was silent.  
"You know," He yelled, pointing his finger against Walt's chest. "Contrary to how you view me I'm not just an easy fucking lay!" He screamed, pushing him.  
"I know that!" Walt exclaimed.  
Jesse dropped the dirty towel on the ground and pointing his finger in Walt's face. "You're a real fucktard, you know that?!"  
"I don't just think you're an easy lay…whatever that means!" Walt exclaimed, grabbing his hand.  
"No!," Jesse yelled. "I don't want any part of you!"  
"Don't say that, Jes…," Walt cajoled. "I need you in my life."  
"My ass is what you want!" Jesse retorted, unimpressed by his cajoling.  
"Stop being so hotheaded! You - -" A hoarse cough cut off Walt's sentence. He leaned against the wall, an intense coughing spell literally taking the wind right out of him.  
Jesse's eyes widened, seeing Walt's eyes glaze over. Without warning he fell to the ground, now coughing violently.  
"Mr. White!" He exclaimed, fear hitting the pit of his stomach, he instinctively rushed to his aid, laying him on his bed.  
He looked down at the ground where Walt had his coughing spell.  
"Holy shit…that's blood…," He said to himself. "He's really bad off." He looked back at him, he was flushed, weak looking, damn near pale. Then it hit him, he was possibly going to die and here he was bitching and cussing him every step of the way. He sighed, curling up beside him, not saying anything. Perplexed, Walt looked to his side and saw the usually hotheaded Jesse laying beside him passively.  
"Sorry." Jesse muttered.  
"For what?" Walt asked, turning over to see his young lover.  
"For all the dumb shit I said to you." He grumbled.  
"It's okay." Walt said, looking away.  
"I'm serious." Jesse said, sitting up to get a good look at him.  
"I get it." Walt said, shutting his eyes  
Jesse slowly eased his lips onto Walt's in a gesture so tender and sweet Walt felt as if he were going to have a heart attack from his display of affection. As ornery as Jesse was he had no desire to see his former teacher and mentor suffer. He wanted to make him feel good the only way he knew how.

Walt kissed him back, deepening the kiss.  
"Tell me what you want, Mr. White…," Jesse said sweetly. "And I'll do it…" He said, batting his gorgeous blue eyes at the sickly older man.


	6. Chapter 6

"I want you to lay here with me." Walt said, taking Jesse's face in his hands; looking deep in his lover's eyes.  
Jesse's dreamy blue eyes widened in surprise. "You…you what?"  
"Don't leave my side, Jes." Walt crooned, scanning every small feature of his face.  
"Okay…Mr. White…" Jesse muttered, looking up at him.  
"You're a good boy." Walt mused, kissing the side of his face.  
Jesse's face turned beet red. "Why are you being so…sweet?"  
"You're my lover, aren't you?" Walt asked with a hopeful smile.  
"Yeah…" Jesse proclaimed, a bit confused but glad to see this side of Walt.  
"Have I ever told you how cute you are, Jes?"  
"No." Jesse snorted, rolling his eyes.  
"Well I'll tell you now," He retorted, taking Jesse's hand in his. "You're very cute."  
"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a girl." Jesse grumbled.  
"You don't like it when I'm kind to you?" Walt asked, releasing his hand.  
"Stop being so sentimental and stupid!" Jesse yelled, quickly pushing his lips against Walt's before he could respond.  
Walt fell back into the bed with the fiery young man, saying nothing; only smiling.  
Jesse sat up, leaning on the length of his arm. "I'm not a girl, you know…," He huffed. "You don't have to be so- -" A painful blush claimed his proud face and he turned away. He was actually blushing to the point where he didn't want his older lover to see him.  
"You're so scrappy you may as well be a girl." Walt joked, taking Jesse into his arms.  
Jesse scowled, closing his eyes and letting Walt hold him.  
Jesse was young, hot-headed, not to mention impulsive. But their was something that drew the two men who differed like night and day to each other.  
Despite all of the arguing and butting heads Jesse felt fuzzy inside when he was with Walt. A feeling that he's not necessarily able to admit now.  
Walt admired Jesse as he seemed to doze off. He figured that all that hell raising must be tiring.  
Jesse was everything Walt wasn't and he loved that. The way Jesse talked and walked, the way he whined like a little brat…now that was cute to him, nearly made him want to put little Jesse over his knee. Those things and so many other things made Jesse, Jesse.  
It was all so cute this time around.  
Jesse seemed concerned about his well-being. Maybe deep down Jesse didn't want to lose Walt to the cancer, or anyone. But how could a proud, young, straight male admit that to another man?

Jesse turned over and began kissing Walt. He closed his eyes, letting Jesse express his affection for him. They were facing each other, their breath hot and full of desire. Jesse slid his hands under Walt's shirt, exploring each part of his chest; then sliding down to his zipper. Jesse was better expressing himself with his hands. Walt was as hard as a rock but wasn't doing anything about it. That concept was foreign to Jesse's young brain. Usually if one of them had a boner, the other man would help with the release of that tension. He was perplexed, they had been having sex for a while now and he was used to getting a "rise" out of Walt. But now everything seemed so complicated.

Walt smiled, removing the eager young man's hand.

"What, you don't want- -?"

"There's more to life than sex." Walt chided. At this point Walt wanted to just be near Jesse, that was fine for him at that point in time.

"What?" Jesse inquired, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"You have a lot to learn, Jes." Walt crooned, gently kissing the side of his face.  
"Stop being so tender to me." Jesse mumbled, a bit frustrated.  
"Men don't need tender loving care too?"  
"No." Jesse spat, prideful.

"So why are you laying with me? Why'd you let me back in your home?" Walt asked.

"B-Because...I'm horny." Jesse lied.

"So I'm only a sex object for your young desire, hmm?" Walt accused, releasing him.

"No!," Jesse retorted. "That's not what I meant." He couldn't say his feelings...THOSE feelings.

Walt slowly sat up. "If you want to have sex every 2 minutes you should find someone your age," He said coldly. "What's so good about me? I'm an old man aren't I?"

"Shut up." Jesse retorted,looking away.

"Why are you being so- -?"

"I...I like you." Jesse muttered, embarrassed; cutting Walt off mid-sentence.

"Well let me hold you." Walt demanded, grabbing his hand.

"No. I can't." Jesse said, moving his hand from Walt's.

"You don't want me against you?"

"I..I want you to...hold me," He muttered, not wanting to hear his own words. "But I...but I don't want to like it!," He yelled, turning away from Walt. "I don't mind feeling you against me but I don't want to like it- -"

Jesse was silenced by the feel of Walt's lips on his. He was so gentle and soothing this time around. Jesse wanted to be fucked, not coddled. He didn't want to have feelings for him. He loved fucking, loved sex. The feeling of Walt's body against him was out of this world; too good to ignore. Even as they united as two men. But Jesse didn't want to admit his feelings aside from the sexual chemistry that they shared.

"Let me hold you, Jes." Walt purred, bringing Jesse back to him.

Jesse let him. He closed his eyes, finally pushing his pride aside. This was different to him, strange even.  
"I like you too, Jes," Walt crooned, nuzzling up to him once again. "More than you know."

Jesse smiled to himself, finally drifting to sleep in Walt's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7: Say my name

(WARNING: A very intense sex scene is in this chapter. If you don't like that sort of stuff then don't read it. This is my disclaimer lol)

Jesse woke up, still in Walt's arms. He was sleeping and looked so peaceful, relaxed. He wondered how long he could be with Walt like this until he got tired of him and went back to his wife. Technically he was a homewrecker, no...Walt was unhappy in his marriage anyway. Walt came on to him and he responded...reluctantly at the time. Now he seemed to enjoy their sexual encounters and he began to love times like this.

Jesse was confused but he didnt want their relationship to be over. But they were both men; him being the bottom. He got hard thinking about bottoming for Walt. He was ashamed one minute, then shamelessly submitting to Walt the next minute. The chemistry and relationship between him and Jesse was like fire and gasoline. Walt was the fire, Jesse was the gasoline; reacting to Walt's touch and advances, then the two men exploding into hot passion and desire, nearly unquenchable.

Deep down Jesse wondered if him letting Walt dominate him made him less of a man. No, that wasn't right...gay men were men. Just with different desires.

He sighed, not knowing what to think anymore. His heart sped up, seeing Walt open his eyes.

"Goodmoring," He said, gazing back at his young lover.

"Morning..." Jesse said bashfully.

Walt leaned in and kissed him, Jesse wanted more of that. Walt was being all touchy-feely last night so they didn't have sex. "How was your sleep?" Walt inquired, his lips not leaving Jesse's.

"It was good." Jesse answered back, scanning his body.

Walt chuckled in amusement.

"What?"

"I get it. I was your age once," He teased, watching Jesse's responses. "Your face turns the prettiest shade of pink when you're embarrassed."

"Ah, I'm not- -" He said, then groaning in pleasure as he felt Walt's hands rub against the zipper of his pants.

"Wow," Walt mused, impressed. "You're so hard already. First thing in the morning."

"You don't have to point out every little thing...it's embarrassing," Jesse murmured, shutting his eyes and groaning. "You teasing me and getting me hard is embarrassing," It was to be expected from a young man like Jesse, for Walt it was more about slowly enjoying each moment. "Mr. White!" Jesse groaned, his blood running hot like fire through his veins.

"Yes?" Walt asked sweetly, laying back against the headboard; his hands behind his head.

"You know what I want." Jesse growled, taking off his shirt and crawling over to him. He straddled him so that he was sitting on his lap.

"And I know what I want," Walt shot back, the smile not leaving his face. "Turn around and back up against me."

Jesse was obedient, facing away from him and still on his lap.

Walt sat up, embracing Jesse's body from behind. He rubbed his chest while tortuously nipping and kissing at his neck and back.

"Please." Jesse whined.

"Patience is a virtue." Walt lectured as he continued with his gentle kisses while he rubbed up and down Jesse's chest. He then took one of his nipples between his fingers, squeezing and rubbing it.

"You should know better than anyone that I'm not patient." Jesse replied, smoothing his hands against Walt's thighs. That must have been his spot. Bingo. He smiled as he heard a low groan from Walt, soon feeling why. Walt's erection pushed against his ass and it drove him crazy. He wanted to feel that so bad. He began moving his ass back and forth on his lap.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Walt rake his tongue against his neck, gently biting him.

"Fuck," Jesse breathed. "Why do you have to be such a tease?"

"It's all about foreplay," Walt whispered in his ear. "The longer we're like this the better we'll both feel when we both cum."

Jesse slipped off his pants, tossing them aside. He was still sitting on Walt's lap, naked, horny and needy. Walt raised his body with Jesse still on top of him, sliding off his boxers and pants, then taking off his shirt.

Jesse shook in excitement as he felt Walt's bare cock rubbing against his ass. He felt Walt's hands wondering and soon felt one hand around his cock, gently stroking. He groaned aloud.

"I want you nice and hard for me." Walt whisptered in his ear as he continued stroking Jesse's hard cock.

"Oh come on...," Jesse pleaded through gritted teeth. "Don't torture me like this!"

Walt nuzzled his face against his neck. "I'm not torturing you, Jes," Walt cajoled. "I'm going to make you feel really good."

Jesse felt as if he was going to die of blue balls. "Damn it...I may as well rub on off by myself!" After that sentence Jesse was surprised when Walt grabbed his arms, firmly gripping both wrists.

"I'll teach you patience," Walt said, kissing his neck. "I'll make you beg me and say my name."

"Sit on my cock, Jes." He commanded.

"Sit?"

"Yes. It's up to you. But I want you to sit on my cock," Walt said, his voice jagged with need. "I'll make you feel so good."

Jesse raised himself up, lining up his ass with his cock. He nearly howled while Walt's cock slowly slid inside his tight ass, stretching it once again. Jesse sighed in relief, then cussing. "Ah!," He yelled. "It's so deep!" He exclaimed as his ass finally took all of him.

"So tight..." Walt grunted, keeping a firm hold on Jesse's cock. He thrusted his hips upward and Jesse writhed in pleasure.

"More." Jesse demanded.

"Beg me and say my name." Walt commanded.

"Please...Mr. White." Jesse whined.

"No," He corrected. "My name. I want to hear you say my name when I'm fucking you from behind like this."

"I'll knock your ass out if you tell anyone." Jesse warned, tingling with pleasure already.

Walt ignored his delinquent remark for a moment and thrusted against him again. "Now is that nice?" He playfully scolded.

"Let go of my hands...I won't jerk myself off, I promise," He shut his eyes. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

He released his hands, watching as Jesse as he lowered his hands, placing them back on his toned thighs. "Bounce up and down on me."

Jesse, without thinking grinded his ass against Walt's hips; then moving up and down on him. "Holy shit that feels good." He said with a sigh. This position felt incredible, he could feel Walt at his core.

"It's extra deep like this," Walt said, licking his lips. "Keep doing it like that," He closed his eyes. "Yeah, Jes..." He whispered. "Make me feel good for a while and I swear I'll have you screaming for me!"

Jesse continued, gaining a rhythm. "Fuck yeah..."

Walt grunted and slapped his ass. "You learn fast." He joked, his voice raspy.

"I learn from the best." He retorted, out of breath.

Walt leaned against his back, trailing his fingers down his hard cock.

"It feels so good when you do that..." Jesse groaned.

Walt thrusted his hips up to meet Jesse's. The sensation was indescribable. Both men groaned and sighed in sheer pleasure.

"It's so deep...so fucking deep!" Jesse exclaimed.

"You feel so good!" Walt said as he continued thrusting into him and jerking his cock.

"D-Don't stop..." Jesse pleaded.

"That makes me want to."

"Please don't stop," Jesse begged, feeling the lovely pressure inside him building. "I'm so damn close right now!"

"I want you to cum so hard for me, Jes." Walt whispered in his ear as he continued.

"Yeah," Jesse panted. "Fuck yeah, I want it."

"Kiss me, Jes." Walt groaned.

Jesse obeyed and turned his head to the side, his lips meeting Walt's; their mouths hot and musky.

Suddenly his control broke and he thrusted into Jesse, hard, fast and rough like how he wanted, holding Jesse's young body in place with one hand and jerking him off with the other. They were both soaked with sweat and burning with lust as they expressed the depths of their hot man love once again. The sex was better than before, way more intense.

"Ah...Walt!" Jesse cried out, cumming hard and fast.

"You're damn right," Walt retorted, his voice dark. And in a split second it was all over for him as he thrusted away. He came hard, the wind being knocked out of him. A long groan escaped his throat as he continued cumming. "Ah, yeah." He grunted, still orgasming. His body was numb and all he could think about was marking Jesse's tight ass with his hot man juice. It was unexpected, he didn't want to cum so soon but Jesse had sounded so cute saying his first name.

They disconnected, rolling onto the bed; panting. And for once Walt was the one left embarrassed. He hadn't came so hard since he was a young man. It was a wonder that Jesse wasn't complaining about the mess that he had made; but then again Jesse was equally as messy.

"That was incredible." Jesse marveled with a wide grin.

Walt cuddled up to him, smiling. "It was, wasn't it."

"I never came that hard with a girl!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Me neither," Walt replied, rubbing the sweat from his brow. "But you sounded so cute saying my name I couldn't hold back anymore."

"HAH!," Jesse teased. "You're definitely a perv!"

"What?" Walt asked with a surprised laugh.

"You're totally a perv, for sure," He said, smiling as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Say my name.," He said, mimicking his voice. "You're damn right."

"Well I was curious to know what your voice sounded like saying my name." He replied, blushing.

"Well I take it that it turned you on enough to make you bust a nut in like 2 seconds." Jesse said in amusement while gazing at Walt's beet red face.

"2 seconds?," Walt inquired playfully. "Surely you'll give me...oh i don't know, 25 minutes of solid foreplay and 20 minutes of hard fucking."

"I guess," Jesse said, kissing Walt on the side of his face. "So what do we do now?," He asked, batting his adorable blue eyes at Walt. "The morning is almost gone now."

"What do you want to do?" Walt inquired, laying back on the bed.

"I...I want to go on a date" Jesse replied, looking away pridefully, afraid of Walt's response.

*End of chapter* I'm so far ahead with this story I'm going to put my energy into my "Mike, Kaylee, and Jesse?" fanfic for a while. It's definitely a lot lighter, comedic, and way more wholesome than this story (lol). Please check it out and review it so I can know what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 8: Prince Jesse

(I lied :P this is my last chapter for a bit lol)

"A date?" Walt inquired, scratching his head.

Jesse sat up and jumped up. "Sorry, that was a dumb question."

Walt, with the reflexes of a tiger grabbed his arm, pulling him back into bed. "Why do you do that?" He asked in frustration.

"Do what?" Jesse asked, shrugging out of Walt's grasp.

"This," Walt replied, throwing up his hands. "Being distant. Assuming things."

"I can't help but to assume things in our current situation." He retorted, a bit annoyed.

"You think I don't want to take you out?"

Jesse looked away, attempting to stonewall him.

He turned his face to him. "Why wouldn't I want to take you out?"

Jesse scoffed. "Because I'm the other woman." He said, the hope draining from his face.

"Other woman?" Walt asked, chuckling. "You watch too many Lifetime movies but that isn't so," He crooned, rubbing his arm. "You're more than another person to me."

"Yeah right," Jesse retorted, rolling his eyes. "And fuck you...I don't watch Lifetime."

"You know, you speak wishful thoughts but then you shoot them down yourself," Walt mused. "You don't need to do that with me."

Jesse bowed his head, then closing his eyes; sighing. "When do you have to go back home?" Jesse inquired, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know," He replied. "But if I had my way I'd stay here for days on end laying with you and fucking you."

Fucking…yeah…that was on both man's minds these days. Perhaps more for Walt than Jesse; but maybe not. Their sexual chemistry was amazing, the sex was so

hot, each time in a different way. But secretly Jesse yearned for something more.

"Is that all this is?" Jesse huffed, then blushing realizing he just sounded like a woman.

"All what is?"

"Just you coming here for sex and getting your fix?"

"What? I thought you loved sex with me," Walt replied. "Besides, you were the one jumping my bones this time around."

"That's besides the point, dumbass." Jesse said, rolling his eyes. "Is that all I'm good for?"

"No, Jes…of course not!" Walt exclaimed. "You're a big part of my life, I can't part with you even if I wanted to."

Jesse was silent.

"Are you stupid?," Walt asked in frustration. "Did you not hear everything I just said?"

"Yeah I heard you!" Jesse yelled back.

"Well, what is it that you want, Jes?," Walt inquired, his voice softening. "Say it."

"I want to go on a date," He grumbled, folding his arms. "I asked you before, can't you hear?"

A small laugh escaped Walt.

"What's funny?"

"That you're so cute," He replied, scruffing up his hair. "That instead of a "wham-bam-thank you ma'am" you actually want an outing with me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Jesse retorted, blushing. "I just think I deserve it."

Walt smiled. "You're impossible!"

"Take me on a date, old timer." Jesse demanded, proudly.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere nice," Jesse said. "expensive."

Walt laughed.

"Don't laugh," Jesse complained. "I'm not some cheap whore, you know?" He retorted with a half smile.

He was startled as Walt leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "You're more like a glorified mistress." He joked.

"Whatever." Jesse scoffed.

"Don't be like that, Jes," He cajoled, nuzzling against him. "Where would my lovely prince like to go?" He asked sweetly.

"I was kidding about expensive since it's in the middle of the day, how about something small like eating at a diner... then go out later?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Walt said, sitting up. "I just need to check on things at home and wash up there; then I'll come and get you," He stood up, then grabbing his scattered clothes and shoes. He put them on and grabbed his car keys. Jesse looked over at him, still naked as he sat on the bed, watching Walt. "I'll be back to get you." He assured with a warm smile, kissing Jesse.

"Sure," Jesse replied, looking at him hopefully. "I'll get ready then."

After Walt left, Jesse stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen; still naked. He walked towards the fridge, then retrieving a Coke, opening it and taking a quick swig of it. He yawned, then closing the door as he made his way back upstairs with his Coke in hand. He placed the can on the nightstand and walked into the bathroom. "A date with Mr. White," He said to himself, smiling as he began running the water for his shower. "I can't believe it." He gushed.

Walt arrived home, not necessarily happy to be back. Skylar must've been out, a small beep of the answering machine caught his attention. He walked over to it, pushing the button. "Hey, Skylar, it's me. Just calling to let you know that I've been thinking out you. I had a great time last night, call me back when you get this."

Walt wasn't surprised. He had a feeling that she was messing around with her new boss, Ted. He wasn't sure about this voice, it sounded different. She had better not be sleeping around while pregnant, that would add insult to injury. But somehow he was numb and didn't care, he was engaged in a torrid affair with a former student and business partner. "Jesse." He said, his voice full of longing, leaning up against the counter. He hoped that he wasn't falling in love with him. Love couldn't be a possibly right now. He was a lot older and was sick. Strangely enough he hadn't felt sick when he was with Jesse, he was too busy keeping up with him. He had felt alone in his own home. He loved Jr and his unborn daughter, Holly but he wasn't happy being with Skylar anymore.

It was a Saturday afternoon, nearly mid-day. Skylar would usually be home, while Jr would be over Luis' playing video games and walking around the mall. She was definitely messing around, but so was he. Though he's sure that she was the first to stray.

He sighed, walking to the bedroom and stripping off his clothes. He ran the water to his shower, then jumping in quickly.

After stepping out of the shower and drying off Jesse walked back into his room with his towel around his waist.

"I wonder what I should wear," He said to himself. "Maybe I should wear something nice...," He mused, digging in his dresser. Most of his clothes were baggy and stoner-like. He needed something casual but kind of classy...but not really. He smirked triumphantly as he stumbled upon a blue polo and black slacks, along with his black converses. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror. "Looking good, Pinkman." He said to himself, smugly.

Jesse was like an excited pup, waiting for Walt to come back to him. He hadn't really known what these feelings were but he didn't want them to stop. He sat down on his bed, twiddling his thumbs waiting for him. Too bad he couldn't just shower at his place, though Jesse knew full well what would have happened; and his ass was pretty raw from that morning's sex-capades. Sex could wait until later. He just wanted the day to be perfect. So it was official, Prince Jesse was going to be on his best behavior.


End file.
